


Local Hot Spot

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Slut Dean, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, blowjob, roughsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are in town for a hung. After hearing about a local cruising area in the woods Dean figures he'll check it out. It doesn't take him long before he's on his knees in front of one of the locals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Hot Spot

Dean sank down to his knees in front of the light haired guy, eyes fixed on the guy’s thick cock, before leaning forward to take the head into his mouth. He sucked on it while his hand came up to grip the shaft. There was a curse above him and fingers knotted roughly in his hair but Dean kept his attention on the hard cock before him.

He knew  _exactly_  how to turn those curses into incoherent babbling and that was exactly what he planned.

“Fucking  _Hell_.” The guy cursed when Dean shifted forward and angled to take the entire cock into his mouth. He focused on his breathing and looked up to see the guy’s pupils blown. “Cocksucking lips if I have ever seen them before.”

Dean had heard that comment before but ignored it in favor of blowing the guy in front of him. It wasn’t long before the guy was gripping his head and fucking down his throat. He focused on relaxing his throat and breathing as the man moaned.

“Feel so good around me.” The voice was increasingly rougher and Dean let his eyes close as the cock thrusting into his mouth picked up pace as the man got closer and closer to his orgasm.

He almost missed the sounds of approaching footsteps but a voice had him glancing to the side to see a group of guys watching them. “Found a whore for the night?” one of them asked the man using his mouth.

“Wow.” Another breathed, “Look at him. He’s hard from getting his face fucked.”

Dean knew it was true and having a crowd watching him on his knees had his cock aching. He struggled not to press against the bulge in his pants.

“Not a whore.” The guy gripped his head as he spoke and shot his load down Dean’s throat. Dean focused on swallowing and keeping his lips sealed around the guy’s cock as it withdrew. “Just a slut greedy for cock.”

He could see the way watching him on his knees had made them hard and didn’t bother stopping his hand from pressing against his pants. It pulled a moan out of him and drew the attention of the guys there. “If someone has lube this could get a lot more interesting.” His voice was scratchy but there was no mistaking the words.

One of the guys stepped away and disappeared towards a few vehicles that had not been there before. Dean could see a couple trucks and then the guy was back with a bottle. Dean reached his hands for his pants and moved to pull them down to bare his ass.

“Knew there was a reason to come out here tonight.” The one holding the lube grinned and stepped forward, “We got ourselves a little cockslut, don’t we?” he asked Dean as he sank down onto his knees. “Turn around and show me that pretty ass of yours. I want to see the hole I’m going to wreck.”

Dean wasted no time shifting to his knees. Warm hands touched him and spread his cheeks, “Tight hole.” Another spoke but it was the lube slick finger that finally pressed into him that caught his attention.

He groaned at the feeling and worked on relaxing his body as the guy behind him started up a quick prep job. The fingers were added a little too quickly at times but Dean kept his ass raised and legs braced as best he could with his jeans shoved down until one of them stopped it.

“Be easier without clothes to get in the way.” Dean was guided back by another so he was on his knees only to have his shirts pulled off. They were tossed over the hood of a nearby vehicle and he was helped up onto unsteady legs for them to dispose of the rest of his clothes. “There we go. Much better.”

The fingers from before didn’t return and instead it was the fat head of a cock. It sank in a few inches while fingers gripped his hips before yanking him back onto the cock. It pushed deep inside him and Dean groaned at the burning stretch.

They could have done with a little more prep but he wasn’t one to complain.

He focused on every single inch buried inside him and shifted his hips. “So fucking tight.” The guy gritted out, “Fuck, you’ve got a perfect round ass.” He rolled back and Dean felt him thrust forward again. “Taking my cock so good.”

This thrust brushed his prostate and Dean moaned while gripping the grass. “Shouldn’t leave a hole open.” The voice was in front of him and Dean watched one of them freeing his cock as he moved down to the ground. “Open up little whore.” The words came from the one from before but Dean loved the roughness of it. He loved how wrong this was.

He opened his mouth and took the guy’s cock into his mouth easily. Soon he was being roughly fucked at both ends, so perfectly full, while the other guys watched and offered up comments about what he looked like. How they couldn’t wait to fuck him next.

“Bet he’d look even better with two cocks fucking that slutty hole of his.” Dean moaned around the cock in his mouth just thinking about being that full. “Oh I think he likes that.”

It was very true. Dean often, when he indulged, had two guys just so he could have both of them splitting him open. He loved the feeling. Once he’d managed three in his ass and the ache he’d felt sitting down the next day had been glorious.

“Fuck him harder. Make him feel it.”

“Want to share him? After Rob and Jack are done?” there was a sound of agreement while a hand closed around his cock, gripping tight.

“I hope you’re staying in town for awhile.” Dean wasn’t focusing on the words or who was saying them as the guy in his ass slammed inside before moaning as he came.

A hand smacked his ass and the cock slipped free. “Don’t let it out.” One spoke and fingers were pushing come back into his hole while the guy in front of him came with a low groan. Dean swallowed the release and pushed back into the fingers in his hole.

It was harder to get into a comfortable position for two of them to fuck him but after some searching one found an old blanket left in his truck to throw down. One guy stretched out and guided Dean down onto his cock while another one gathered some lube onto his fingers.

Dean moaned at the first press of a finger at his already full hole but the guy braced a hand on him and continued to work it inside. This time the prep wasn’t as quick and when Dean’s erection started to flag the guy he was riding teased him with long fingers. “We’re nowhere near done with you.”

Idly Dean wondered what his brother would be thinking about his disappearance but the thought was quickly discarded. Sam was researching and probably cursing their father. It would be the norm for Sam since they got back on the road together.

The thought about his brother was quickly gone when more fingers worked inside him. They stretched him and pressed against his insides until the guy was satisfied that he was loose enough. “There.” Dean was pushed forward to offer up a better angle and then a cock was pushing in alongside the other.

It had been awhile since he’d taken two at once in his ass and the stretch had him hissing out, eyes clenching shut, as the guy inched forward with the aid of lube until he had buried himself inside. “Such a greedy hole.” The guy behind him draped forward over Dean and bit at his shoulder before pulling back.

They waited a little bit before the two guys were moving together as best they could with the position. Each drag of a cock against his sensitive rim had Dean groaning and he managed to get his hand around his cock. He moved his hand as he felt his orgasm building and his body clenched down in reaction earning two groans of pleasure at the feeling of him tightening down.

“That’s it.” One breathed as he moved forward. “Such a whore for cock.” Dean nodded, mouth dropping open, as he was pushed forward and his hand moved away. The guy fucking into him from behind was picking up his pace and his breathing was getting rougher.

It wasn’t until the guy fucking him from behind came and slowly slid free that Dean could reach his cock again. He moved his body, riding the guy under him, as he desperately jerked his cock moving along the foreskin. Dean lost his ability to keep moving when his orgasm rushed through him putting a flush into his cheeks and pulling a broken moan out of him.

The guy under him shifted his legs and Dean found himself pressed down onto the ground while the guy above him started to roughly fuck into him. “My turn.” It was wild and hard as the guy pounded into him. Dean could hear the moans and grunts until the man came with a pleasured sound.

Dean swallowed and almost whimpered when a hand closed around his cock. He could see two guys still left and he felt the interest twisting inside him. Coming to look at the local hot spot had been the best idea he’d had in a long time. A good night of fucking and getting used was exactly what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 10/20/17: People have clearly enjoyed this fic...I'm a bit lost as to why basically no one has actually commented on it. Fanfic writers appreciate getting comments on their work in case you were wondering. I'm not the exception to that fact (in fact it is why I'm taking a hiatus from my SPN account). If you're embarrassed that you liked it you can always log off and comment anonymously...


End file.
